Birds of a Feather
by ForestOfRowan
Summary: Hedwig is saved from certain death by a surprising new friend. (Joke request from a friend, but more chapters may follow)


**To my dear, strange, odd, friend Cooper. You said it as a joke, I took it as a dare. You're welcome, please enjoy.**

Hedwig was falling.

Down

Down

Down

She had been struck. By what, she did not know. Whatever it was, had clipped her wing. Had made her fall away from her Harry, the wizard she had been so dutifully bound to for so long.

Down

Down

Down

Hedwig hoped that the fall would be over soon, and that the end wouldn't be too painful. She didn't know how long she had been falling, could have been seconds, minutes, doubtfully hours. They had been so far up.

Down

Down

Down

Foolish Harry, thinking he could outsmart the Snake Man. Not that her wizard wasn't smart, no, but the Snake Man had eyes and ears, sharper than her own, everywhere.

Down

Down

...

Suddenly, she stopped. She was no longer falling, and the end had been painless. Instead of the sickening, crunching end she had expected, she felt the air rushing past her. Not as before, when she was falling, but as if she had somehow managed to repair her own wing and resume flight. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had long ago shut them, anxious to see the beyond that awaited her. Instead of the grassy, mouse-filled fields she had anticipated, she saw the same murky skyline that was there when she had begun her decent. Something was different though. The ground was on fire. Bright fire. Oranges, yellows, and reds burning so hot they appeared soft and feathery. But that didn't make any sense.

Hedwig looked down, confused, to find that they truly were feathers. A large, fiery bird had caught her fall. Hedwig reeled back, startled. The other bird let out a soft, reassuring song, and Hedwig sat back and remained still. Finally, the great bird landed atop a roof and scooted Hedwig off its back. Hedwig hooted disdainfully. She was a proud bird and did not take well to being rescued and bossed around by this, or any, strange bird.

It rolled it's eyes at her and nodded it's head towards Hedwig's injured wing. Hedwig gave the bird the most menacing glare she could, and turned her head away. She heard it click its beak disapprovingly and suddenly, something was gently pulling at her wing. She whipped her head around, shocked, to find the large bird had its beak on her wing. It was gently stretching it out, and Hedwig was about to pull away when she noticed something strange. Large tears were welling up in the other birds eyes. Slowly, the tears dripped down onto Hedwig's wing. Hedwig felt warmth spreading throughout it. After a few seconds, the bird let go of Hedwig and gave her an eager look.

Hedwig spread her wing, feeling no lingering pain from the previous injury. She looked to the other bird, shocked. She had heard her Harry talk of this magical bird, a phoenix. Hedwig wondered if it was the same one. As if the phoenix could read her thoughts, it nodded, giving her a reassuring glance. Hedwig thought back to hearing her Harry discuss the phoenix. What was it's name. Fin? The phoenix shook its head. Felicity? It rolled its eyes and shook its head again. Fawkes? He nodded excitedly giving a melodic squawk of approval.

Hedwig sent Fawkes her gracious thanks and was about to set off when a beautiful wing stopped her from taking off. She looked to Fawkes confused. With an excited eye, Fawkes tilted his head in the opposite direction. Hedwig didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. She could feel where her Harry was, and Fawkes was indicating to the wrong direction. Again, Fawkes rolled his eyes at Hedwig and instantly her mind was filled with images. Rolling mountains, grassy hills, deep canyons, endless oceans and other beautiful pieces of land. Then, a deep voice reverberated through her mind.

 _Come with me,_ it said.

Hedwig knew where the voice originated from, but was startled none the less. After the initial shock, she began to think about the strange request. Sure, she had done her fair share of traveling, taking her Harry's letters to and from where ever was needed. But she had always wanted more. There was much she had yet to see, and greatly desired to. Hedwig knew her Harry would be more than fine without her. And without another thought, she spread her wings and took off with Fawkes into the stars. Off into a new adventure.

 **Honestly, depending on the feedback I get on this, I might be very inclined to write more chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
